WMS-03 Maganac Rasid Kurama Custom
|image=Wms03Rashid.png;TV Version WMS03MRK.png;EW Version 5344M09.png;Frozen Teardrop Version |transformable=No |production=Custom |usertype=Commander |usage=General-Purpose |environment=Desert |type=Suit |OfficialName=Maganac Rasid Custom マグアナック (ラシード機) |designation=WSM-03 |archetype=WMS-03 Maganac |era=After Colony |mechdesigner=Junya Ishigaki |series=Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop |manufacturer=Maganac Corps |operator=Maganac Corps |pilot=Rasid Kurama, Quatre Raberba Winner, |armor=Titanium Alloy;Titanium Alloy |powerplant=Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |armaments=2 x Vulcan Gun |OptionalEquip=Shield Heat Tomahawk Beam Rifle Large Rifle |optionalEquipments=Anti-Beam Coating Cloak~EW Ver. }}The WMS-03 Maganac Rasid Kurama Custom is a customised WMS-03 Maganac. It was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz OVA/movie. Technology & Combat Characteristics As the Maganac Corps of the Middle East region waged an underground war of resistance against the encroaching military control of OZ and the United Earth Sphere Alliance, many Maganac Corps members and squad leaders customized their Maganac mobile suits. One such customized model was operated by Rasid Kurama, leader of the Maganac Corps. In addition to a "commander's antenna" on the head and stylized shoulder armor similar to that on the XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock, Rasid's Maganac also mounted a pair of head-mounted vulcan guns for close-range combat. The EW version has a pair of sub-sensors on its chest. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Shield :Defensive equipment large enough to cover the entire body, it is equipped on the left arm via an attachment. Reactive armor can also be applied to its surface. ;*Heat Tomahawk :A melee weapon for severing enemies, it has a large blade that emits high heat. It can be thrown and is equipped by many of the Maganac Corps units. ;*Beam Rifle :A sensor is attached to the barrel and an energy pack is attached to the bottom. They excel in rapid firing and were used in mid-range firefights. One energy pack provided energy for approximately 20 shots. ;*Large Rifle Special Equipment & Features ;*Anti-Beam Coating Cloak :A cloth cloak treated with an anti-beam coating to protect the mobile suit from beam shots. It could completely cover the mobile suit with its size, with the exception of the head, providing full body protection. It is only used by the EW version. History Picture Gallery Maganac 02.jpg|Lineart 56747645.png Gunpla Gunpla_wms-03-Rashid_144-Resin_box.jpg|1/144 B-Club "WMS-03 Maganac (Raceed Custom)" resin cast kit: box art. HGAC Maganac (Rashid Abdul Custom).jpg|HGAC 1/144 WMS-03 Maganac (Rasid Custom/Abdul Custom) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Action Figures MSiA_wms-03_Rashid_p01_USAOriginal.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "WMS-03 Maguanac (Rashid Custom)" (North American release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_wms-03_Rashid-Auda-Abdul_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "WMS-03 Maguanac (Rashid Custom, Auda Custom and Abdul Custom)" triple set (Limited edition Toys Dream Project release; 2004): package front view. MSiA_wms-03_Rashid-Auda-Abdul_p02_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "WMS-03 Maguanac (Rashid Custom, Auda Custom and Abdul Custom)" triple set (Limited edition Toys Dream Project release; 2004): package rear view. MSiA_wms-03_Rashid-Auda-Abdul_p03_Samples.jpg|MSiA / MIA "WMS-03 Maguanac (Rashid Custom, Auda Custom and Abdul Custom)" triple set (Limited edition Toys Dream Project release; 2004): sample products. Reference Magcorp.jpg|Maganacs (Endless Waltz version by Junya Ishigaki): information External links *WMS-03 Maganac Rasid Kurama Custom on MAHQ.net